Antara Aku, Kamu, dan Cinta
by Andictator
Summary: AU: Antara aku dan kamu, bergumul bertahun-tahun dengan cibiran. Antara aku dan kamu, menikmati dunia. Antara aku dan cinta yang tak mengenal gender, penuh dengan mengapa.


_Betulkah cinta tidak mengenal gender? Tapi mengapa dunia memandang kami jijik setiap saat aku mengaitkan jemariku dengannya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling<strong>

**Warnings: Men x men, AU, OOC.**

* * *

><p>Pagi itu aku terbangun sendiri. Kehangatan yang tadi malam menyelubungiku dari dingin menghilang. Telapak kakiku saling kutempelkan, dan kurasakan keduanya dingin. Aku memosisikan badanku dalam posisi meringkuk dan menutup mataku lagi, mengabaikan burung-burung yang berkicau juga suara sayup-sayup di luar kamar yang nyaman.<p>

Semerbak bau enak diam-diam menggerayangi sistem pernafasanku, memaksa mata yang baru saja kututup untuk membuka kembali. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan tersenyum. Harry, dengan senampan makanan di tangan kirinya tersenyum lebar. "Pagi Putri Tidur." ucapnya sambil menyorongkan piring ke wajahku. Aku mencibir, mendorong piring itu ke arahnya. Ia hanya tertawa.

"Draco, Draco… Berhentilah bersikap kenanakan!" Kau tertawa semakin keras.

Aku melipat tangan di dada, masih mencibir. "Piringnya, Potter." kataku tajam. Akhirnya tawamu menghilang, meninggalkan senyum lebar di wajahmu yang tampan.

Aku menjilat bibirku lalu menutup jarak diantara bibir kami.

_Selalu seperti itu setiap pagi. _

* * *

><p>Jam di ruang makan menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih duabelas menit. Sarapan telat untuk ukuran kami berdua yang orang pagi.<p>

Kami memakan sarapan kami diselingi dengan obrolan seputar hal-hal yang terjadi di tempat kerjamu. Kau bercerita dengan semangat dan aku mendengarnya dengan tenang, sesekali memberi komentar atau tertawa atas kebodohan rekan kerja atau dirimu sendiri.

Kami selesai makan. Aku yang bertugas mencuci piringnya. Harry… Entahlah, sepertinya kau sedang berada di balkon.

Aku segera menuntaskan cuci piringnya lalu beranjak ke balkon. Dugaanku benar, kau berada di balkon, siap dengan ember berisi air hangat, handuk putih dan gunting kuku.

Aku menatapnya tersenyum. Kau membalas senyumku hangat, tangannya menunjuk dua buah kursi, mengisyaratkan aku untuk duduk. Segera setelah aku duduk, kau berjongkok, mengambil ember tadi dan membasuhkan air tersebut ke kaki kananku. Lalu kau mengambil handuk, mengeringkannya dan menggunting semua kuku kakiku juga mengikirnya.

Kau melakukan hal yang sama ke kaki kiriku. Ketelatenanmu sungguh membuatku terpesona. Setelah selesai, kau berdiri, menyodorkan gunting kuku yang tadi kau gunakan dan berujar, "giliranmu Draco." dengan cengiran nakal khasmu. Aku menjitakmu. "Baik, Tuan." Jawabku dengan senyum yang tak kalah nakalnya.

_Kita memang anak nakal, bukankah begitu Potter?_

* * *

><p><em>Hari ke tujuh di muramnya bulan Juli tahun ini.<em>

_Setahun setelah kita bergumul dengan tatapan sinis orang. _

Harry, tahukah kau London terus menerus dikurung hujan sejak kau pergi untuk dinas tiga hari yang lalu? Dan tahukah kau hari ini adalah hari dimana kau mengambil keperawananku, mempererat tali kasih yang kita rajut sejak kita dipasangkan Mr. Slughorn di pelajaran Kimia kelas 11?

Aku masih mengingat setiap detik yang kita lewati, setiap kata-kata yang kau utarakan, senyum yang kau arahkan padaku, jokes yang kau lempar, ekspresi murka Mr. Slughorn saat kau menyenggol tabung reaksi berharganya dan cairan berwarna hijau itu meninggalkan bekas hitam menjijikkan yang sama sekali tak dapat dibersihkan…

Astaga betapa aku rindu masa SMA. Well tapi tetap saja kaulah hal yang paling kurindukan Harry. Kuharap kerjamu disana berjalan dengan lancar jadi kau bisa pulang lebih awal. Aku kangen 'pekerjaan tangan'mu soalnya hahahaha.

_Peluk dan cium hangat,_

**Draco**

* * *

><p><em>Hari ke delapan bulan Juli tahun ini.<em>

_Setahun lebih sehari setelah kita bergumul dengan sindiran-sindiran menyakitkan orang-orang. _

Sudah empat hari aku tak bertemu denganmu. Kepalaku tak henti-hentinya menelurkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang keadaanmu disana. Aku harap kau memperoleh cukup tidur dan makan. Saat kau mengatakan kau akan dinas di luar jantung dan otakku berbalapan, mengingat kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu melupakan makan dan istirahat jika telah terkubur dalam kertas-kertas pekerjaan.

Hari ini juga hujan meskipun tak seintens yang kemarin. Bulir-bulir hujan menuruni jendela kamar kita dan aku pikir itu sangat indah sekali. Aku memang terlalu melankolis.

Sekali lagi, jaga dirimu ya Harry. Aku harap kau bisa pulang lebih awal. Perasaan kangen ini lebih dari yang kau sanggup imajinasikan. Lagi-lagi, Draco, kamu bukan remaja labil lagi!

_Peluk dan cium hangat,_

**Draco**

* * *

><p><em>Hari ke tigabelas bulan Juli tahun ini.<em>

_Setahun lebih enam hari setelah pergumulan kita melawan stigma negatif orang-orang. _

Beberapa hari yang lalu rumah benar-benar hampa tanpa dirimu. Tapi pengecualian untuk dua hari terakhir ini. Dua hari yang lalu Hermione mengunjungiku dan menitipkan anak-anaknya disini. Penampilan gadis itu kusut dan dilihat dari kantung mata tebal yang berada dibawah mata coklatnya aku menyimpulkan ia pasti memiliki hari yang keras di tempat kerjanya.

Ia pergi dengan terburu-buru setelah mencium kedua anak masing-masing di pipinya. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala geli saat punggungnya mulai menjauh dari pandangan. Kedua anak tersebut memandangku bingung dan berani sumpah mereka terlihat sangat imut.

Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku, memasak makanan, dan hal lainnya. Seru sekali rasanya. Mungkin ini rasanya punya anak ya? Aku jadi ingin punya anak Harry.

Cepat pulang ya sayang.

_Peluk dan cium rindu,_

**Draco**

* * *

><p><em>Hari ke duapuluh lima bulan Juli tahun ini.<em>

_Setahun lebih delapanbelas hari kita bergumul dengan penolakan orang-orang._

Hari ini kau pulang. Kemeja putihmu yang biasanya licin kusut. Rambut hitammu yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya kehilangan kilaunya. Matamu bengkak. Pucat yang amat sangat mewarnai kulitmu.

Aku tak percaya dengan penglihatanku. Kau tampak seperti orang mati. Kujulurkan tangan ke pundakmu, tapi kau tak bergerak se-sentipun.

Aku bertanya "ada apa". Alih-alih membuka bibir kau menunduk dan mengunci bibirmu dari kata-kata sakit yang kau tahu akan meluber jika kau tak menguncinya. Emosiku memuncak. Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhmu yang lebih kurus dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu, meneriakkan kata-kata buah emosi yang meledak-ledak. Kau mencampakkan tanganku, melesat ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya.

Aku menggedor-gedor pintu kamar kita selama beberapa jam. Kau tidak membuka pintu sialan ini. Kau tidak membuka penghalang kita. Mengapa?

Aku duduk termangu. Di balik pintu itu kudengar kau tersedu.

_Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini sayangku? _

* * *

><p>Rupanya keluargamu telah mengetahui perihal kita. Dan minggu depan kau akan ditunangkan dengan jalang pilihan keluargamu dan dinikahkan dengannya secepatnya. Aku mennagis sekerasnya. Kau hanya berdiri di situ, hanya melihatku dengan tatapan sendu sialanmu itu.<p>

Tangisanku semakin histeris. Kau mendekat, menyentuh pundakku lalu menghapus jarak diantara kita.

Ciuman itu rasanya asin dan menghancurkan hati , mengingat itu adalah ciuman terakhir kami. Ciuman tersebut tidak berakhir disitu, kami meneruskannya ke kamar.

Dan saat aku terbangun, tidak ada kicauan burung ataupun sayup-sayup suara ketel yang mendidih. Hanya sunyi dan dingin. Tak ada kau; senyumanmu yang selalu membuat darahku berdesir, tawamu yang mencerahkan hariku, wangi sabun vanillamu yang menggugah indra penciumanku, tubuhmu yang selalu berada di sisiku—

Aku kembali jatuh menangis.

Sebuah realisasi mengenai kepalaku; pasangan seperti kami memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Laki-laki hanya untuk perempuan, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Bukan laki-laki untuk laki-laki atau perempuan untuk perempuan. Itu menyalahi kodrat. Tapi bukankah cinta tak pernah mengenal gender? Dan bukankah Tuhan yang menciptakan cinta dan manusia itu sendiri? Lalu mengapa Tuhan mengutuk hubungan sesama jenis, yang juga dilandasi oleh cinta sama seperti hubungan beda jenis? Itu kan sama saja mengutuk buatan sendiri.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Bulir-bulir air mata yang entah mengapa terus turun dari pipiku terjatuh ke lantai. Hal ini tak akan ada habisnya jika dipikirkan terus. Yang kutahu dan kuyakini secara pasti, meskipun kau telah bersama pasangan—perempuan—lain, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu seorang, _cintaku, _kapanpun kau ingin kembali.

Karena kuyakin, rajutan cinta yang kita rajut belum saatnya untuk berakhir.

_Salam peluk erat dan ciuman panas dari kekasih sejatimu, _

**Draco Malfoy**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **sungguh cerita yang sangat aneh. Gue berpikir alurnya agak nggak jelas. Maklum yah, gue ngerjain ini saat sakit, makanya hasilnya lebih gaje dan aneh dari biasanya. Maaf kalau jelek yah. Dan jujur aja gue kepikiran untuk bikin smut di fic ini tapi gajadi karena ga kuat =_=" ampun daaah, nanti ane bikin versi revisednya deh huehehehehe.

Jadi tanggapannya dong :)


End file.
